You'd never know
by Shimizuggi
Summary: Tecna's mission was simple: hack the system, crash the bus, kidnap someone.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Just an innocent plotbunny.This was originally oneshot, but I decided to split it in three. This takes place **before first** **season**.

* * *

Tecna's mission was simple: hack the system, crash the bus, kidnap someone.

Her laptop slowly heated on her legs as it received more and more data. She watched the flood of number and letters with hollow eyes. Among all of those, she had to find a code that could open the way into the system.

Bingo.

Her fingers hit the keyboard with unimaginable speed. Soon the screen showed a map, which showed every bus in Magix. The buses didn't have drivers, since they were controlled by computer system. The system she had just broken into.

She blew few strands of her pink hair out of her face and examined the map carefully. One bus was about to turn and drive down the street, where she was.

Perfect.

_Bus 4 Transport 6_

_Speed: 20km/h_

_Next action: Turns left_

Tecna glanced away of the screen and saw the bus peacefully turning from behind the corner. She hesitated a moment before changing the settings:

_Bus 4 Transport 6_

_Speed: 80km/h_

_Next action: Crashes against closest building_

She pressed 'Enter' with closed eyes and huffed.

The following events just flashed in front of her blue eyes. The bus increased its speed in the matter of seconds and veered swiftly, almost falling over on its side. Horror-filled screams filled her ears when the bus hit a nearby brick wall.

Tecna slammed her laptop shut and darted towards the bus. This was her only chance to find a proper victim before the police would come. People had luckily run away from where the 'accident' was located.

Tecna shot a beam of magic to a window and carefully moved herself through it, trying not to get cuts of the broken glass.

The scene inside was horrifying. Passengers in the front were obviously dead. Blood covered their unnaturally twisted and crushed bodies.

Tecna covered her mouth with her hand. She had killed them. She had killed so many people, just to get one person.  
She closed her eyes and took deep breaths. "Forget it. This will be worth it."

She transformed and created a cover for her face to protect her from the smoke. All the passengers seemed to be unconscious, which was a good thing. Guilt still tingled in her mind._ But how many of them are going to wake up?_

Much for her bad luck, the passengers looked like common people. Teenagers here and adults there, but none of them looked like someone, who could earn her a ransom.

Then she spotted a woman lying under a seat that had detached of its place. Tecna pushed the seat off and studied the woman closely. She was dressed formally and her overall appearance was groomed —well, at least it must have been before the crash. She had few tiny cuts in her face, few larger in her body and many bruises, which grew more bluish within every minute. Tecna didn't even want to know how many broken bones the woman had.

She could be someone important enough. Tecna didn't have much to lose, since the other passengers weren't fitting for a kidnapping.

She returned to her normal form and bend down, putting the woman in a sitting position. She took her phone and picked a shortcut. "I need transportation, now."

Not a second later, a portal appeared next to them. She took the woman in her arms and carried her, noticing that it gladly didn't take too much of her energy. Tecna bit her lip as she stole one last glance of her surroundings before disappearing into the portal.

* * *

They arrived in a small room, which had no windows and there wasn't too much of the furniture. Just a small table with a chair and a stained couch. However, that would do the thing until someone finds out who the woman is.

A tall man opened the door. He looked both of the newcomers from head to toes. "Who is this?"

"I don't know, I wished you could find out." Tecna laid the woman on the coach.

"You know it takes longer that way."

"Then you should hurry up."

The man growled faintly and took a gadget off his belt. He swirled it briefly above the woman. "We'll get the results in a day or few."

Tecna noticed that he was about to leave. "Hey, we need a guard for her!"

"All our men are on missions. You can look after her."

"No, I can't! If she wakes up, she sees my face! She might report me when she's free again."

The man smirked smugly. "Well, we must take that risk. Boss isn't too fond of you yet anyway." He left the room without any other words.

Tecna slumped on the chair and slammed her hand on the table. "Great, _now_ what? I even left my laptop in that bus…"

* * *

_Wow. That wall is actually quite interesting._

After an hour or two, Tecna began to find herself just staring everything. She searched for any kind of distraction. Even a spider would have been good. She had grown tired of counting the stains on the walls.

Suddenly, Tecna heard a faint groan. The woman on the couch shifted slightly, grimacing in pain occasionally.

Tecna froze completely._ Crap, this is no good._ Still, part of the young fairy felt almost delighted. Finally something more interesting than cracks on the ceiling.

The woman stopped moving and instead carefully fluttered her eyes open. Her eyes widened slightly and she took only few fidgety breaths. It was as if this woman controlled her actions strictly, aware of trouble. Blinking rapidly, she managed to utter, "What happened?"

Tecna hesitated. She hadn't been taught to deal with these situations. She bit her lip and huffed, "You had really bad luck."

The woman tried to lift herself up, and something in her blank yet anguished expression got Tecna off the chair to help her sit up. It sickened Tecna to see, how that woman looked nothing more than a poor rag doll in the young fairy's grasp as she positioned the woman to face her.

The woman took a quick look of the girl in front of her. "Who are you?"

"That's not the point." Tecna straightened her back and cleared her throat. "My employer is more interested to hear, who you are."

"My name is Faragonda."

"And…" _Think, Tecna, think! What wouldn't be too straightforward?_ "Your job?" _Damn it!_

"I don't understand why—"

"Just answer me, it'll make this easier."

Faragonda raised an eyebrow. "Fine then. I'm the headmistress of Alfea."

Tecna drummed her chin with her finger. "Headmistress, eh? We could work with that…"

Faragonda cautiously glanced around the small room. "Where am I?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that," Tecna said, sitting back on the chair.

Faragonda replied with a huff. "All right. Why am I here?"

Tecna bit her lip. "Well, what's the point of lying anyway… You're held here for indefinable time, until we get someone to pay a ransom of you."

Faragonda's whole body tensed and her hands gripped the edge of the couch. "You're a fairy, aren't you? How old are you?…Don't look at me like that. You owe me some information," she soon added, noticing Tecna's expression.

"Fifteen," Tecna snorted.

Faragonda's tension suddenly disappeared, her expression softening. "My, my, so young. You could attend Alfea next year."  
"I think you wouldn't want me." Tecna sounded more bitter than she had intended.

"Alfea is open for everyone," Faragonda reassured.

"You don't obviously know, who you're talking to."

"To a young fairy, who has her whole life ahead, even though her 'job' isn't the best."

Tecna jumped off her chair, fists balled. "You know nothing about it!"

"I'd know, if you told me about it."

_Who does she think she is?_ "It's none of your business."

"Maybe not. But if I'm going to be held Dragon knows where 'for indefinable time', I'd like to keep my sanity at least. A conversation aids it greatly."

"But I… Ugh!" Tecna slammed her hand on the table and rushed to the door. She really wasn't the one to deal with any captives.

"Where are you going?"

Tecna's lips pressed into a thin line. "Why'd you care?"

"I'm injured. At the moment I wouldn't even try moving myself. Are you just leaving me here?"

The calmness in Faragonda's voice left Tecna shocked. "I'll just get you some food," she mumbled. If she knew what kind of pain that woman could be, she would have never chosen to take her.


	2. Chapter 2

Tecna balanced a tray with one hand as she opened the door. She kicked it shut and straightened her back.

Faragonda slowly lifted her gaze. "A sandwich?" she said in almost disappointed tone.

Tecna's shoulders slumped. "I'm not a culinary cook, you know."

Faragonda chuckled half-heartedly. "No, of course you're not."

Tecna put a plate on Faragonda's lap. "Eat it."

"I'm not hungry."

Tecna frowned. "Could have said that before I went to make it."

"You can have it."

"You must eat. We don't want you to starve to death."

"I don't think I'll get out alive anyway."

Tecna felt something sting in her chest. Guilt. The last thing she needed now.  
She decided to change the subject by casually saying, "Let's cut this in half, shall we?" She ripped off half of the sandwich and took a small bite. "So… Being the headmistress of Alfea, must be an important job, right?"

"I suppose. But not worth of a ransom."

"Oh, please, it has to be. From what I've heard, Alfea is the best and only fairy school out there."

Faragonda shook her head absently. "The school itself is invaluable, yes. Compared to it, I'm nothing."

Tecna saw something flickering on her face for a moment. Was she bitter? Well, who wouldn't have been?

"You know, the Magic Council decides these things. Obviously, they'll be worried and they'll listen to your employer's terms. But when it comes to a huge amount of money… I'm not worth it. They'll get a new headmistress."

Tecna stared the woman with her lips slightly agape. "Uh… I… I…" _Don't just freeze now!_ She swallowed the lump that was rising in her throat. "I'll tell you something. Even if we don't get the money… From what I've heard… This company never kills their captives. Only way to die," she nudged her head towards the remaining half of the sandwich, "is starving. So no need to worry about dying."

Faragonda gave her a weak smile. "Promise?"

"Promise."

Finally, the headmistress allowed herself to eat.

* * *

"Hey, little Miss Zenith." A man named Roq walked towards Tecna in a corridor. He had a bunch of paper with him and he swung them in front of her face pompously. "I got the result. I know who she is."

"Faragonda, headmistress of Alfea."

"You knew?"

"She told me."

"And you didn't tell me?" he growled.

Tecna shrugged. "Thought you'd feel proud when you find out by yourself."

"Watch your words, kid. Boss—"

"Boss isn't too fond of me, I know," Tecna snorted, mimicking his grumpy tone.

The man's eyes busted into anger. He caught Tecna by throat and pushed the struggling fairy violently against a wall. "You listen to me now," he hissed. "It's not like you can't be replaced. It's not like you're extraordinary. It's not like anyone cares if I kill you right now. If you want your payment, do your damn job and learn to respect the right people!"

Tecna gasped loudly when he removed his hands, trembling slightly.

"Next time you have information like this, you tell me immediately. Understood?"

Tecna only nodded weakly, carefully touching her neck as if to make sure it wasn't crushed. The man left after glaring her one last time. Tecna rushed away, knowing only deep inside where she was heading.

* * *

_Why it has to be in the other side of the building?_

Luckily, Tecna had got to know the meandering corridors of the building everyone called "The Captive House". But now, she saw everything differently. Formerly stained walls or dusty floor didn't bother her, but now she questioned if they ever cleaned there. And how did they even get stains on the walls?

_Blood._

Tecna shook her head at the thought. _They never kill captives. Flies maybe, but not captives._

For the first time, she heard crying and screams, which quickly was silenced. _Has it always been like this?_

Finally, she saw her destination, the room 394. She pushed the door handle and slipped inside.

Tecna slammed the door shut as quickly as possible, leaning onto it in exhaustion.

"No sandwich today? How pity," Faragonda said jokingly. Her expression soon turned concerned. "Is everything all right?"

Tecna took deep breaths. _Okay, now I just handle this caref—_ "My name is Tecna." _Seriously?_

Faragonda let out a small laugh. "I don't think that's what I asked."

Tecna felt blush tingling her cheeks. Her voice dropped to a mumble. "Sorry. I thought you should know."

"It's okay, dear." Faragonda swung her hand and a pained flinch followed. "Shouldn't do that… But Tecna… That's a pretty name, quite rare I think. Though, I'm sure I've heard it somewhere."

"Most likely. I'm all over the news."

Faragonda raised her eyebrows. "So, you're Tecna, the lost Princess of Zenith."

"More or less lost." Tecna rolled her eyes and sat down. "I ran away."

Faragonda nodded understandingly. "And why, may I ask?"

"I shouldn't really talk about it."

"Then you wouldn't be here."

"I guess so…" No, Tecna was sure that she wanted to tell Faragonda. She bit her lip. "I need money. Well, my parents need it." She glanced at Faragonda, who gestured her to continue.  
"Our kingdom has always been the epitome of most modern technology. But it comes with a price. My parents are drowning in bills, which expire in short time. Our kingdom is becoming impoverished. I had to do something."

"Tecna dear, these things aren't yours to handle."

"I know!.. I knew… But my parents haven't still realized how bad the situation is. They're living in their cloud castles and it's like I was talking to deaf ears. So I ran away and desperately searched for a job. Unfortunately, any regular places, like shops, couldn't hire someone as young as me."

"But how did you end up here?"

"Overheard a conversation about this company and decided to try. These people were quite impressed of my skills, so after a moment of hesitation, they decided to hire me. I got to know this company very well. These people are professionals; they even have these magic resistant walls…"

"I noticed, much for my bad luck."

Tecna chuckled weakly. "Anyway. At first, I didn't crash busses; this case was actually my first. I just distracted busses' journeys until someone else would find a captive. At first, it seemed like it caused no harm or deaths, but now I'm not so sure. I'm not sure about anything." Tecna dug her nails on her leg. "I hate this job, and I hate myself because I realized it just now."

Faragonda silently reached her hand to Tecna's neck. "Who hurt you?"

"I just got one guy mad." The young fairy took Faragonda's hand. "I'm okay. You've got much worse. Let me see…"

"Ah, don't..!"

But Tecna already lifted the sleeve of Faragonda's shirt and studied her arm. Among tiny scars and purple bruises, she spotted new, bluish ones.  
"These look new… But how?"

Faragonda pulled her hand away and looked away hesitantly. "Someone visited me few hours earlier. He was rather… Rough."

Tecna's eyes widened. "Oh goodness… What did he want?"

"Information. He asked who would pay for my freedom."

"What did you tell him?"

"The same I told you: no one would. He didn't believe me though, and got furious."

Tecna put a hand in front of her mouth. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea that they treat people like this." She wiped small tears that formed in her eye corners and felt like slapping herself for getting tearful.

"Don't be, this isn't your fault."

Tecna shook her head swiftly. "But it is! I'm the one, who brought you here!"

Faragonda pulled her in a calming hug. "What is done is done. I don't blame you."

"But I promised—"

"You promised I wouldn't die. And I am alive. Not in my best condition, but alive."

Tecna sniffed. "I hate this place…"

"You don't have to stay here."

Tecna raised her gaze from the ground and blinked rapidly. "What..?"

Faragonda smiled warmly. "Come to Alfea with me. You're safe there."

Tecna's mouth flew agape. "Are you serious? These people—"

"Can't go through Alfea's gates without my knowledge. And if they do, they'll be arrested."

"But I… Uh…"

Faragonda put her hand on Tecna's shoulder. "Take your time to decide. If you choose to come with me, leave this place as soon as they free me."

"They could catch us immediately."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Faragonda smiled and swirled her hand, creating few sparks. "My magic _rarely_ betrays."

Tecna's face lit up. She knew she could trust Faragonda and, for the first time in months, she felt safe. "All right. I think.. I think I'll come with you."

And just as Tecna had thought Faragonda's smile couldn't get wider, it did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Dum-di-dum-di-duu. Well, this one was short, haha.  
As usually, thoughts are written in _cursive. _Memories are written like _'this'_.  
Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

"Boss wants to see you," Roq stated, eyeing Tecna sternly.

Tecna raised her gaze from her magazine, ignoring how uncomfortable she felt under his gaze. "Why am I granted this honour?"

"Don't take this too lightly. This concerns your latest captive."

"You mean Faragonda?"

"She was an utter disappointment. We got nothing of her."

Tecna's mouth flew open and she blinked rapidly. Faragonda's words filled her mind, blurring her other thoughts completely.

_'Not worth of a ransom.'_

_'They'll get a new headmistress.'_

"How is that possible?" she mumbled more to herself.

"We spoke to a member of Magic Council. They claimed that they can't afford the amount of money we wanted."

_'When it comes to a huge amount of money, I'm not worth it.'_

Tecna bit her tongue to prevent raising her voice. "Where is she now?"

"Few of our men went to get her," Roq stated casually.

_'Someone visited me earlier. He was rather rough.'_

_Hell with staying calm._ "Why?" Tecna insisted in a tone way too angry for her own good.

Roq frowned. "They're getting rid of her, of course."

_'You promised I wouldn't die.'_

"You said this company never kills captives!"

Roq laughed mockingly. "And you believed us? Get real, little girl. She's far too well-known, even if she isn't worth of a ransom."

_'I'm not worth it.'_

"Well, you're worthy of this," Tecna muttered.  
A sudden wave of energy flooded through her. She saw Roq's mouth moving, but she paid no attention to his words. Her magic surrounded her whole being, most of it gathering in her hands.

Roq's expression changed into something that suggested fear and he tried to get a gadget off his belt. That was when she attacked.

Roq's eyes widened when a blast sent him against a wall. Tecna ran away mindlessly. She heard faint voices and stopped to listen.

Two men and a woman were talking or more likely arguing. The voices got louder and the woman voice yelled something.

Complete silence.

Tecna darted in the direction of the voices._ Please, not there, those voices were not from there._ But as much as she prayed, she approached the last doors of them corridor.

The door of Faragonda's room was open. She was gone.

_Don't panic_, Tecna thought. _Last thing to do now is panicking!_

She tried to calm down and think. What was the easiest way to kill someone and hide the body at the same time here?

A lake.

The next moment Tecna found herself at the front door, watching as a van drove away.

_It can't end like this._

Tecna clenched her fists and pressed her eyes tightly shut. _Focus, focus, focus!_ A vivid green light flashed and she flew.

The van seemed to increase its speed endlessly. Were they in such a hurry or had they seen Tecna? What ever the case was, the fairy knew that she couldn't keep up much longer. She didn't yet completely control her fairy form and it could disappear when it was needed the most.

A curve. The van would have to slow down. And it did.

Tecna reached out for the back doors' handle and the door flew open. She saw Faragonda lying inside and that alone was enough to give her an energy boost. Tecna grabbed the door and managed to drag herself in, despite her arms not being too strong.

_Please, be alive, please, please, please._

Tecna felt a weight lifting off her shoulders when she noticed that Faragonda still breathed. Weakly, but she was alive.

Tecna did a quick check up on Faragonda. She had only the earlier bruises and cuts and…

_Oh Great Dragon._

Blood. Fresh blood on her heard.

Among her mixed and frantic thoughts, she tried to assure herself.

_It's only a little amount._

_She just hit her head… Or got hit with something._

_She's still alive._

With a shaky hand, Tecna took her phone and hoped that the transportation centre hadn't yet heard of her escape.

"How can I help you?" a chirpy voice asked.

Tecna released a breath she had been holding. "I need a transportation."

"Where to?"

"To the downtown of Magix city."

A familiar portal appeared next to them. Tecna caught a glimpse of the two men on the front seats. They must have seen her, since the van began to slow down and the one sitting on the passenger seat constantly glanced over his shoulder.

A sudden tug almost threw her out of the van. Tecna quickly grabbed Faragonda and disappeared into the portal, hearing the shouts of the men only faintly.

The world spun and bright colours flashed. Tecna shut her eyes to prevent feeling dizzy. Her grip on Faragonda's arms tightened. An image of a city formed around them and as soon as people's heads turned to them, Tecna knew they had arrived completely and safely.

Everything was frozen for few seconds. No one made a sound nor moved. All the panic Tecna had been holding filled her mind. She took a couple of heavy steps and finally realized how exhausted she was. All this time she had been more worried about Faragonda.

Faragonda. She needed help.

But as she intended to move forwards, her legs gave in. "Please, help," were the only words she managed to utter before collapsing on the stony ground.

_Well, that went well._

* * *

Half a year had passed. Tecna lay on her bed silently, trying not to wake up her roommate. Only a month had gone by and Tecna already had gotten attached enough to Musa to let her have peaceful dreams.

Tecna just hoped that these past six months wouldn't have been just part of a wonderful dream.

She had attended Alfea. She was very welcome after the assistant headmistress had heard that she had saved Faragonda. Little did she know why she had to be saved.

She hadn't told anyone. Well, at least not face to face. She left an anonymous e-mail about the company for the police. She hadn't yet heard of them, which would mean that they were caught or that they were still running free, waiting for a good time for revenge. Tecna couldn't do anything but hope.

She had gotten new friends, who she loved, even though she didn't show it too often. It was an old habit, better not show too much or they'll think you're weak.

And most importantly, she had returned home. Her parents were more than happy and finally listened to her. Zenith was slowly getting back to its former glory. Tecna still didn't brag about her princess status (none of her new friends knew), since she didn't want to answer the questions about the time when she was 'lost'.

Tecna had been told that after her collapsing at the downtown Magix, both of them had been taken to a hospital. Tecna got her strength back in two days, but Faragonda was kept in the hospital for few weeks.

During that time, Tecna gave explanation to the doctors. She left out her part in the bus crash and kidnapping. But that was a right thing to do, wasn't it? She had her whole life ahead and things like that would ruin it, if they were revealed. She could deal with the guilt. Somehow.

And Faragonda? Well… She recovered, but not completely.

After the headmistress's first week at the hospital, Tecna had finally been told about her condition. It seemed like Faragonda couldn't remember anything. Not the crash, not being a captive… Not anything. They said it was probably caused by the hit on her head or by some kind of trauma.

The doctors decided it was better not to tell Faragonda what had happened. Going through those horrible events again could be too much for her.

_It's fine_, Tecna had thought. However, after going the thing through few times she realized that she wasn't able to visit Faragonda at the hospital. She wouldn't have recognized Tecna and she couldn't explain.

Tecna was now nothing more than a student among the others to Faragonda. Extraordinarily smart student, but still just a student.

She had to face it: Faragonda would never remember anything of those days. How she saved Tecna from horrible future. How she encouraged Tecna to escape and how many wonderful things filled the young fairy's life after that.

Faragonda would never know how grateful Tecna was to her.


End file.
